


Snowflakes

by NohrianScum (OrderOfRevan)



Series: Winter Verse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot Collection, Winter Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/NohrianScum
Summary: Short stories set in the same universe as Winter's Thaw.See notes for the description of each chapter's plot.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Xander wakes up one rainy morning to the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Xander stirred to the feeling of lips on his shoulder, exhaling softly as the warm body behind him pressed against his back and a pair of arms wrapped securely around him. Outside, he could hear the sound of rain falling against the ground, the rumble of distant thunder promising that the rain would last for some time and making the usually bright land of Hoshido unusually dark, for once. 

Sighing, he shifted, listening to the sound of his lover grunting behind him as the lips pressed to his shoulder once more. He could only chuckle as he turned around, momentarily displacing the arms around his torso, though they found their place again soon enough, a cheek pressed against his chest, though all Xander could see was a head of unruly hair. 

“Good morning,” the usually smooth voice muttered in sleepy Hoshidan. 

Slowly, Xander reached down and ran his hands through that hair, humming softly as he tugged on it ever so gently, urging Ryoma to look up at him. After waking up, he always looked like this… Green eyes heavily lidded, irises as green as storm clouds, creases from the blankets making patterns against his face, lips curved into a sleepy, affectionate smile. 

Leaning down, Xander kissed those lips slowly, cupping Ryoma’s face and brushing his thumbs over his cheeks, relishing in the languid stroke of his lover’s fingers down his back. 

“Good morning,” he breathed against Ryoma’s lips clumsily. “You look… Ah… You look good.”

“Good?” Ryoma asked, his head returning to Xander’s chest. “You have such a way with words.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Xander replied with a rumbling laugh as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ryoma’s shoulders, reveling in his warmth again, in the feeling of skin against skin. “Not every word I speak can be a sonnet.”

For a moment they simply stayed that way, Ryoma slumbering lightly against his chest, the noise of the outside world blanketing them from all sense of responsibility. In reality, Ryoma had a great deal to do today, as he did all days, and Xander really should leave before Yukimura arrived with his morning reports, but… He didn’t want to move. 

He wanted to remain here, in Ryoma’s embrace, for as long as he possibly could. 

“Xander?” Ryoma asked quietly, barely audible over the sound of the rain. 

“Yes?” he asked, breathing hitching as Ryoma’s hands began to roam his back, sliding down to cup Xander’s ass as he pressed their bodies more tightly together. 

“Let’s make love,” Ryoma muttered, his lips pressing lightly against Xander’s collarbone, teeth scraping lightly against his skin. “There’s just something about you today…” 

“Do we really have time?” Xander asked, trailing his fingers gently down Ryoma’s sides as he reached out one hand to tip his lover’s chin towards him, bending his head for another gentle kiss. 

For a time, all thoughts of conversation were driven from both of their minds as the fingers of one of Xander’s hands tangled in Ryoma’s hair and their kissed deepened. It was still languid, nearly lazy, tongues and lips not quite so coordinated this early in the morning. Their legs tangled together, Xander gasped into the kiss when Ryoma grasped his ass more tightly and slowly ground their hips together, the sound of Ryoma’s husky chuckle sending shivers down his spine. 

“Let Yukimura catch me,” Ryoma breathed against Xander’s mouth. “I don’t care who knows any longer, Xander. You’re so beautiful and strong, and I shouldn’t feel shame for having you in my bed.” 

Xander shivered at those words, his breath shuddering past his parted lips as Ryoma’s lips moved to his jaw and down his neck, pressing their hips together more desperately. He was rarely this desperately, Xander thought as he tipped his head back, his cock already hard, his entire body longing for more of Ryoma to touch him until he could think of nothing but sweat and friction and the feeling of pleasure that put his mind in a haze. 

Other parts of him were more prudent than his cock, thankfully. 

“The implications--!” he gasped, placing one of his hands on Ryoma’s hip, his fingers curling against the skin there. “I’m… Ah… Ryoma… I’m a former Prince of Nohr…”

“I don’t care,” Ryoma said again, more emphatically, before his mouth closed over one of Xander’s nipples, gently teasing with his tongue, driving Xander mad with desire. 

His hands massaged Xander’s ass as he flipped onto his back, bringing Xander with him, broad shoulders and muscled arms easily guiding him so that he straddled Ryoma’s hips. Breaking away, his teeth nipping playfully at Xander’s nipple as he drew back, he moved his hands to gently caress Xander’s thighs as he leaned back against the pillows. 

“Just look at you,” he muttered in awe, thumbs rubbing circles against Xander’s skin. “I’ve never seen anyone more gorgeous than you are. How can you even be real?”

He felt himself flush, ears growing hot as he looked down into Ryoma’s face, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he was buffeted with praise. In truth, he still wasn’t used to… This, to any of this, to being so loved and cherished, and looking down into that earnest face? There was no way Xander could deny Ryoma this now, especially not when his chest ached for the cloesness he had never truly experienced until he found himself in Ryoma’s arms. 

Outside, the rain still fell and the thunder sounded again, closer. 

“I’ll stay,” Xander replied as he leaned forward, pressing an affectionate kiss against Ryoma’s brow. “Now tell me… What is it that you want?” 

“You,” Ryoma said, “inside me… Above me… Just like this… Where I can see your face.” 

Xander’s breath hitched, his heart quite suddenly caught somewhere in his throat, but he nodded, reaching down to cup Ryoma’s face and kiss him gently on the lips. It lasted for only a moment before Xander pulled away, searching Ryoma’s face for any sign of insincerity and finding none whatsoever… Not that he had really expected to.

Through all of this, Ryoma had been one of his most ardent supporters, helping Xander recover from his exile in ways he hadn’t even anticipated. For the first time in his life, Xander felt like he might have a fighting chance at reclaiming himself and that was thanks to Ryoma in no small part. 

Ryoma, confounding, beautiful, begging for him… 

_ His.  _

Sucking in a breath, he fumbled for the small jar Ryoma had taken to hiding nearby, unsurprised when he was quickly pulled back, their lips meeting as new hunger slowly burned somewhere in Xander’s chest. A hunger for more than just the friction of flesh and the smell of sweat and sex, but a hunger for a closeness that only Ryoma could give him, the feeling of belonging that he hadn’t truly realized he had been missing. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Xander said against Ryoma’s lips, nipping gently at them as he pulled away, his breath catching as his lover did as he was asked. 

Xander could already tell Ryoma was showing off, trying to make himself look as enticing as possible, and damn him -- It was working. Whatever Ryoma said about Xander being beautiful, Xander couldn’t help but feel that Ryoma was mistaken; he was the beautiful one, elegant, well muscled, with eyes that were deeply expressive and a face that could turn kind in an instant. He himself was not such a man, and the warmth in Ryoma’s expression right now … 

It made Xander want to draw out their lovemaking for as long as he could until that warmth turned into an inferno. 

Coating his fingers in the substance, he pulled away slightly, settling between Ryoma’s legs, gently brushing his fingers against Ryoma. He watched as his lover’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, the muscles in his neck and jaw relaxing as he breathed out through his nose, a flash of lightning turning the red undertones in his hair momentarily Nohrian violet. 

“I never dreamed something like this would be possible,” Xander muttered as he began to slowly tease Ryoma, pressing the tip of his finger inside. “You… are such an intense person, the sort of person that I usually find it difficult to… To speak with.” 

“Hard… to imagine that,” Ryoma managed, Xander watching his face for signs of overt discomfort. “You… intimidated by me, by  _ anyone _ ?” 

Xander snorted softly, shaking his head from side to side as he watched Ryoma’s mouth fall open in a small ‘o’ as Xander’s finger filled him completely. Slowly, he began to stretch Ryoma, feeling the other man’s muscles clench around him, watching Ryoma’s thighs twitch as he swallowed heavily, a sharp exhale escaping between his parted lips. 

He rubbed Ryoma’s thigh reassuringly with his other hand, sliding it slowly up his leg and brushing a thumb gently over his hip bone, turning his head to kiss the inside of Ryoma’s knee. “You would be surprised,” Xander said with a small laugh, one that sounded broken, even to him, “but that’s not why I’m here now. That’s not what I care about.”

He leaned forward ever so slightly, pulling his finger out, coating himself again, and then returning to press a second into Ryoma’s body. This time, there was a definite groan, and Xander remembered the first time Ryoma had asked to be taken, so quietly that it had sounded like shame, at the time. 

In truth, it was just discretion, something they should be practicing now. 

Something they very much weren’t --  Ryoma and Xander completely nude, Xander’s fingers inside of Ryoma’s body, stretching and curling, drawing such perfect noises from the High Prince’s lips. The sight was as arousing as it was frightening, and Xander wasn’t sure he cared any longer about the second aspect of that reality, at least not in this moment. 

Conversation faltered after that, Xander working Ryoma persistently, feeling him acclimating bit by bit. 

After what felt like far too long, he finally drew his fingers away, Ryoma letting out a soft noise at the loss. Ryoma’s eyes never left Xander as he moved towards the small container, sitting up and reaching out to grasp Xander’s wrist before coating his own hand and carefully stroking Xander’s cock, his gaze smoldering. With his other hand, his fingers tangled in Xander’s hair, dragging him closer so that they could kiss again, Xander rolling his hips into the friction. 

“Take me,” Ryoma whispered as he pulled away, his fingers trailing down Xander’s neck ever so briefly as he lay back down. 

Xander nodded and smiled, leaning forward to brace himself against the futon with one hand, the other reaching out to help Ryoma wrap his legs around Xander, taking full advantage of their combined strength and flexibility. All the tiredness he’d felt that morning was gone in that instant, replaced by nothing but burning throughout his entire body, another reminder of all the ways in which Ryoma set him ablaze. 

Slowly, he aligned himself and then pushed inside, their breaths hitching in tandem as Ryoma canted his hips upward, desperately trying to take more of Xander inside of himself. He heard Ryoma hiss ‘yes’ and ‘please’ in Hoshidan repeatedly, his attempts to learn the language once again yielding unexpected benefits, if only so he could understand Ryoma’s constant muttering during sex. Just to think he wanted Xander so much that he forgot how to speak Common clearly was… 

Thrilling. 

Flattering. 

Groaning, he dropped his head, his curls falling in a curtain around their faces, so close to Ryoma he could feel his breath humid against his skin. Ryoma’s face was flushed, pleasure shattering his expression the moment Xander pulled out and pushed back in, grinding hard against Ryoma in the process. 

His lover’s hands grasped at his back, Ryoma’s mouth falling open as he groaned Xander’s name and worked to meet each of his thrusts. Soon, they fell into a rhythm, slow at first, like the rain beating against the wooden tiles of the rooftop, each gasp and muttered bit of praise on Ryoma’s lips. 

But it wasn’t enough for either of them. 

Without words, Ryoma moved his hips more quickly, focing Xander to keep with his pace, pressing sloppy, indelicate kisses against every part of Xander’s face he could reach with his lips. He was arching off the futon, pressed into Xander, his cock trapped between their bodies as he panted and clung to Xander, as if Xander were the only thing anchoring him to reality. 

He rocked hard into Ryoma, relishing the way it felt, the curl of Ryoma’s fingers against his back, the way it sounded when they moved together. Somewhere, distantly, he heard a door open, but it hardly seemed to matter with the way the futon creaked underneath them and the thunder outside rumble so loudly it felt as though it originated in the room itself, the rain hitting the ground hard enough that it sounded like the hiss of steam. 

Wanting to please his lover more and to bring this to an end, Xander worked his hand between them, stroking Ryoma as quickly as he could manage, a strangled sound escaping his lips. Xander kissed it away, swallowing it, his own cock practically begging for release with each drag and clench of Ryoma’s muscles, his mind nearly blank with pleasure. 

When they broke apart, Ryoma was staring up at Xander with a tender expression on his face, dancing somehow in the depth of his eyes. One of his hands shifted, fingers tangling in Xander’s hair, thumb stroking the shell of Xander’s ear as his lips parted, opening and closing as Ryoma struggled to form words in Common. 

“Xander… Xander…” Ryoma groaned, his hold tightening, legs locking Xander in place. “Ah… I… I …”

A door slammed shut. 

He could feel Ryoma coming undone in his grip, felt him cum hard against Xander’s stomach, his back arching, his words coming out in a torrent -- Common, for once, not Hoshidan, though Hoshidan quickly followed. He drew Xander with him, the feeling of Ryoma cumming pushing him over his own edge moment’s later, the words on Ryoma’s lips ringing in his ears. 

_ I love you. _

I love you, Xander.

_ Aishiteru.  _

Stay with me. 

In a haze, they seperated, Xander still holding Ryoma, pressed into his side, stroking his hair and shivering as sweat cooled on his skin. Everything felt loud, though he knew it was actually quiet, the weight of those words weighing on him in a manner that made him cling more tightly to Ryoma than he’d even thought possible. 

Love.

“Ryoma--” he began, silenced when Ryoma turned his head towards Xander and pressed a chase kiss to his lips. 

“I don’t expect you to say it back.” Ryoma said quietly as he broke away. “I know that it may be difficult for you… As you said, you don’t communicate well all the time. I just… I needed you to know.”

He looked exhausted, likely to slip back into sleep at any moment, though he still raised his hand and reached out to cup Xander’s cheek gently… The way someone in love with another person truly would. Inside of his chest, Xander’s heart ached, his voice caught in his throat as Ryoma gently stroked his face, his calloused fingers leaving feather light traces of heat over his skin. 

It made Xander feel light-headed. 

“I love you,” Ryoma said again, his voice barely a breath, Xander’s chest shuddering with each syllable as he reached out and grabbed Ryoma’s hair, kissing him again, fiercely. 

The hand on his jaw froze in surprise, but then clenched more tightly, grasping Xander, winding around his head and disappearing into his hair. 

They kissed again and again, too tired to do anything else for the moment, dozens of kinds of kisses… Desperate, hungry, consoling, affectionate, lonely, needy, loving… Only when the rain finally seemed to subside, the sun finally setting Hoshido right again, did they break apart. Still, Xander did not let go, his thumb tracing slowly over Ryoma’s lips as the words burned on the tip of his tongue. 

And then, because it was easier to say, he leaned forward and whispered into Ryoma’s ear. 

_ Aishiteru.  _

When he pulled away, he thought perhaps the rain from outside had somehow become caught in Ryoma’s eyes, the smile on his lips so gentle that it felt like no more than the caress of a gentle breeze. 


End file.
